


The Complete Collection of Kagehina Cuteness

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically just one shots of them being cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Ice-Skating, M/M, Mild Smut in One Chapter, Not really much of anything - Freeform, Pet Names, first 'i love you', just some grinding, they are really in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: Just a small collection of some of the one shots I've written for Kagehina being cute.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> The one where Hinata confesses.

He picked up the volleyball, twirling it around in his hands. It was one of the things he, for some reason, always did before serving any ball. He took a deep breath, threw the ball up into the air and roughly jogged forward before jumping into the air along with the ball, fingers slamming hard in a downward spiral as the ball flew across the court. It hit the ground on the other side of the net harshly. He smiled to himself, clearly satisfied with the amazing serve. Hinata watched him in awe, eyes sparkling.

"Nice, Kageyama!" he praised. Kageyama seemed to hardly acknowledge him. 

Hinata had a habit of watching Kageyama when he thought the setter didn't know he was watching. Something about the way his hair flew back when he jumped up or when his calves stretched back when he kicked them off really set something off in Hinata's heart. He watched as Kageyama moved to the bench to gulp down some water and tried not to squeal when he saw a few escaped beads move down the side of his mouth and over his chin.

He wanted to go over and talk to his favorite setter but was afraid of irritating him. The last thing Hinata ever wanted to do was make Kageyama mad. But his heart got the best of him and he ended up wandering on over to Kageyama anyway.

"N-Nice serves..." he trailed off. Kageyama glanced his way, wiping off some sweat from his forehead. He merely nodded his thanks to Hinata but there was a special glimmer in his eye when he did it that Hinata didn't seem to notice.

"Uhm..." Hinata trailed. He mentally cursed himself for not thinking of something else to talk about while he wandered over to him. His heart was beating a million miles per minute and he had begun to fear if Tobio could hear his rapid heartbeat. He squeezed his eyes shut as he awkwardly suggested, "Throw... me some tosses?"

He didn't hear Kageyama move for a minute and he suddenly was very estranged at the thought of upsetting Kageyama. But the blue-eyed boy stood up in response and made his way to the net, answer clear. Hinata grinned widely.

As Hinata aced spike after spike, he had begun to feel more free. Something about playing volleyball with Kageyama settled the rapid beating of his heart that emerged when the two were doing anything else. He took comfort in knowing that Kageyama was the missing puzzle piece in his imperfect world. Rather than verbally praising him, Hinata knew that Kageyama meant much approval every time Hinata hit their quicks perfectly every time. Of course, Kageyama probably thought that the spikers' perfection was only due to his genius tosses. But Hinata was in the complete wrong to think this way.

Kageyama could only see Hinata when it came to volleyball. There was something wonderfully off about the boy that made his stomach turn. Every time Hinata aced a quick, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about how incredible Hinata was. It had almost nothing to do with his tosses in his mind.

After hitting what must have been a hundred tosses, Hinata's palms were nearly growing blisters from how hard he had been spiking. The two of them knew that if they didn't clean up soon that their Captain would be back to scold them, so after a quick clean up they both made their way out together.

It was a particularly windy day when they left the gym that day. Kageyama's hair kept flipping back from his forehead and every time it did it made his heart swoon. Kageyama caught him staring once and snapped at him, but he could've sworn he felt a quick pair of eyes on him every now and then.

But Hinata couldn't help it. Kageyama was just so... handsome. He had always been handsome. His eyes were a deep shade of blue that reminded Hinata of the night sky, especially how whenever he looked at Hinata there would be a twinkle in his eye like the stars. His lips were thin and whenever he caught a glimpse of a rare smile, Hinata made sure to treasure those memories. His body was like it was sculpted from the gods (or at least that's what he liked to believe.) His favorite thing about Kageyama was obviously his tosses, but his most favorite thing about Kageyama was when he was really sweaty from playing volleyball. His hair would be slightly moist and sticking up at the front and the back of his shirt would be damp, and the folds of his knees would sometimes get so sweaty from his knee pads that you could make out sweat beads coming down his thick calves. The thought made Hinata shiver and shift the front of his pants.

"You're being quiet," Kageyama observed and Hinata blushed, looking away. Kageyama was so cool.

"Sorry..." Hinata apologized. He was startled when Kageyama stopped dead in his tracks.

"Is there something... that's been bothering you?" Tobio asked. Hinata gulped.

"What?" he replied, chuckling, "Of course not, why would you say that?"

Tobio stared him down. "Your spikes were weak today."

"Wha... what's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means exactly what you think, dumbass."

"Kageyama, what did you just call me?!"

"A dumbass, dumbass."

"I'm not a... a dumbass!"

"That's what dumbasses say."

Hinata turned around, pretending to pout, but secretly he loved it when Kageyama teased him like this. "My spikes were not weak..." he muttered.

Kageyama was now facing him, staring him down. Hinata didn't like it when he did this because it made him feel like Tobio was looking into his brain and reading his secrets.

"Hinata," Kageyama said softly, taking Hinata by surprise, "what is it? We're supposed to be partners, aren't we? It's my job as your setter to... I don't know, recognize these things? Or at least that's what Suga says..."

Hinata looked up at him, eyes shining. "Aw, Tobio, you DO care!"

Kageyama looked at him with annoyance, "Whatever, are you gonna tell me what your deal is or not?"

The smaller boy looked down shyly, "It's nothing..."

"It's obviously something. I... want to help you."

"You... do?"

"Of course," Kageyama scoffed, "I... care... about... you..." 

He said the last bit so quietly that Hinata almost didn't hear him. Almost.

"You'll... you'll just laugh at me if I told you, Kageyama." Hinata admitted quietly.

Kageyama sighed. "I know I'm an asshole, but I'm not THAT big of a jerk." He teased. When Hinata didn't laugh, he added, "Besides, you know I won't tell anyone."

Hinata continued to look down, asking softly, "You promise?"

Kageyama's heart sped up. "Yeah, yeah... now, um, what is it? What's bothering you?"

His toes suddenly becoming extremely fascinating, the small, orange-haired boy whispered so quietly that it took Kageyama a moment to decipher what he had just said.

"You... what?" Kageyama repeated.

"I... like someone."

Eyes blinking rapidly, Kageyama's face completely fell. Hinata's ears' were turning red. Neither of them spoke.

Something inside of him twisted up harshly. It was as though a knot that had been in him for years had tightened. There was suddenly a ginormous frog in his throat and his eyes began to sting just a bit. He dryly opened his mouth, and Kageyama spoke,

"Who?"

Hinata bent down even lower.

"Who is it, Hinata?"

He shook his head, not wanting to answer the taller boy.

"Hinata..."

Hinata whimpered a little.

"Answer me."

"I... don't wanna--"

"Hinata!"

Hinata screwed his eyes shut. He wasn't prepared, had never expected this to be happening so soon.

"Dammit, Hinata, fucking answer me--"

"You, okay?!" Hinata screamed, back straight and eyes meeting Kageyama's with such ferocity that even Kageyama was a bit taken aback, "I like you, stupid! Stupid, stupid Kageyama! You're the one I like!"

Kageyama felt the knot inside of him loosen immensely.

"So... so there. Now tell me how disgusting I am so that I can... get over you." Hinata cried, arm shielding his eyes so Kageyama wouldn't see him tear up.

Without saying a word, Kageyama gently pulled the smaller boy's arm down. Hinata kept his eyes screwed shut tightly, afraid of the rejection that was about to come.

"Disgusting?" Kageyama repeated.

Hinata let out a sob.

"Idiot..." Kageyama said quietly. Then, very slowly and confidently, he replied, "Yeah... me too."

Hinata stopped crying and blinked slowly, a tear rolling down his cheek. He looked into Tobio's eyes.

"Huh?" he said quietly.

"Stupid, stupid Hinata." Tobio mocked with a grin, "Me too."

Hand still wrapped around Hinata's arm, Kageyama took his other head to gently hit Hinata on top of the head.

"You... I... too?" Hinata said incoherently. Kageyama laughed a little.

"Can I hug you?" Kageyama asked suddenly, but it was a rhetorical question. He already had his arms wrapped around the orange-haired middle blocker before he'd even finished his question.

"Hey," Kageyama teased, "don't go getting your snot all over my shirt."

Hinata blinked in disbelief. Kageyama... liked...

"But..." Hinata started, "I... why?"

"Because," Kageyama started, "I've caught myself staring at you a numerous amount of times now. I think about you all the time, whether you're around or not. I wonder where you are when you're not there. Sometimes, if I'm feeling lonely enough, I can feel when you're smiling and it makes me go nuts. Whenever somebody else touches you I go mad. I want to be the only one to touch you. I want to be the one that... owns you. I want you to only hit my tosses. Not Suga or Kenma's... just mine."

Hinata hiccuped.

"I... want to date you. I want to hold your hand and walk you all the way home at night, not just part of the way." He squeezed Hinata tighter. "I want to hold you like this all the time, whenever I want. I like you."

Pushing away slightly and cheeks burning like crazy, Hinata squeaked "B-But... if you like me, why didn't you say something sooner?"

Kageyama clicked his tongue, "I couldn't tell if you liked me back, at first. I realized it a week back but I decided I wanted you to tell me. I wanted to hear it from your own mouth."

Hinata placed his hands on Kageyama's chest, simply feeling it. "Kageyama," he said softly, "I like you. I like you a lot."

Kageyama's brain exploded.

"Y-Yeah, stupid." It was Kageyama's turn to blush. "I like you, too."

"So..." Hinata asked, hugging him, "does this... I mean, would you... I, um... c-can we, maybe, um... so are we--"

"Hinata," Kageyama smiled softly, saying the words for him, "would you maybe date me?"

Hinata buried his head in Kageyama's chest. "Ask me again."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Uh... Hinata, will you date me?"

"Again."

"Hinata, date me?"

"One more time, so I know it's real and not a dream."

"Hinata Shouyou, will you please do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?"

Hinata giggled at that. It made Kageyama want to do unspeakable things to him.

"Well, since you seem so desperate..."

"Hey!"

"Of course I'll date you."


	2. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OR Hinata left his scarf and gloves in the club room. Kageyama knows just what to do.

It was a particularly cold night. Kageyama and Hinata were on their way back from practice and Kageyama had asked his smaller boyfriend if he could walk him home and Hinata was in no mood to deny (nor would he ever be).

They were walking down the street side by side as the harsh wind whipped their cheeks. Kageyama was nuzzled up in his scarf and gloves and Hinata was trailing beside him, almost winter bare. His cheeks and hands and toes were near frostbite.

Trying not to visibly shiver, Hinata stayed extra close to Kageyama in an attempt to get some of his radiated body heat. Suddenly, he gasped lowly.

"What is it?" Kageyama asked.

"I forgot my scarf!" Hinata announced, feeling guilty that they had already walked halfway. "I left it in the club room..."

"You wanna go back for it?"

"Oh, no!" Hinata squeaked, "No, not when we walked this far."

The two stood staring at one another for a moment. Hinata looked away, feeling shy at that moment and guilty. Without warning, Kageyama began to tug on the scarf around his own neck, pulling it loose. He wrapped it around Hinata's neck and face without hesitation, gloved hands occasionally brushing over Hinata's cheeks which made him shiver.

"Oh, Kageyama," Hinata started, "You don't have to do that..."

"I don't mind." Kageyama replied, "I'm not that cold. Besides..." he added shyly, "it's my duty... as your boyfriend."

Hinata tried not to cry.

He couldn't help but stumble drunkenly at the smell of Kageyama's scarf. It smelled like him and it made him feel dizzy with excitement. Kageyama's body heat had warmed up the scarf and Hinata soaked it all up with his freezing cheeks. He snaked his hands around the outsides of it to give his hands some warmth, too. Kageyama noticed.

It was like one of those cliche fan fiction moments where the guy takes off one of his gloves, gives it to the girl, and then takes her un-gloved hand in his. Except that's exactly what it was.

Kageyama had literally given Hinata his right glove and then took his left hand in his warm right hand. Hinata froze.

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked. Hinata gaped at their intertwined hands.

"Oh," Kageyama realized, a hint of sadness in his voice, "Is this too far?" he began to pull his hand away but Hinata screamed, "NO!"

Kageyama blinked madly at him.

"I-I mean no, no, I like this." Hinata admitted shyly, "I... I want to hold your hand."

Kageyama felt truly blessed. He gave Hinata's hand a squeeze and they continued walking in the direction of Hinata's home.

On the way there they talked about pointless things. Neither of them was really getting into any conversation, both too distracted by their locked fingers to care. Kageyama's palm was warm and his thumb rubbed on the back of Hinata's hand, a gesture that made Hinata melt. On the other side, Hinata's hand was like an ice cold Popsicle. Kageyama could feel little bumps of past blisters on his palm, no doubt from spiking volleyball's too hard. But what Tobio loved most was that Hinata's hand felt tiny in his. It made him feel even more protective of his small boyfriend than he had been before.

They arrived at Hinata's house much too soon. Neither was willing to let go of the other's hand first.

"I'll... see you later, Kageyama."

"See you tomorrow."

Their fingers were still locked tight.

"Here's your scarf..." Hinata unwrapped it from his neck, instantly missing the smell and warmth and comfort of his boyfriend. But he needn't miss it too long, for their fingers were still intertwined. Using one hand, he sloppily wrapped it back around Kageyama's neck.

 

"Don't be late for practice tomorrow." Kageyama warned.

"You, too." Hinata replied.

Neither of them loosened their grip. Hinata withheld giving Kageyama back his glove, knowing it would mean they would have to loosen the other's grip.

Hinata stared up with wide eyes and Kageyama looked down at him with an intense, loving stare.

"You'll get sick if you wait out here too long..." Kageyama noted.

"I know." Hinata replied.

Still, their hands remained together, keeping the other warm. Kageyama continued to rub the back of Hinata's hand with his thumb. Hinata never wanted to let go. The two simply stared at each other in silence, keeping their fingers in place.

Unexpectedly, Kageyama raised his gloved hand to move a piece of hair back behind Hinata's earmuffs. Hinata's breath quivered. For a moment, Kageyama wanted to kiss him. He decided to wait, wanting their first kiss to be more special.

"Kageyama," Hinata breathed softly, and Kageyama couldn't stand it any longer.

He gently loosened his grip on his boyfriend's hand but did not completely let go. Instead, he grasped Hinata's fingertips and gently raised the boy's hand to his mouth, closing his eyes as he kissed the spot on the back of Hinata's hand that he had been rubbing his thumb across earlier. He let his lips rest there for a moment before pulling away. Hinata suddenly could not breathe, gasping for air that did not intoxicate his lungs.

"We will see each other tomorrow, okay?" Kageyama stated, but it was more of a promise than a question. Hinata nodded anyway and Kageyama finally released his fingers. Hinata hesitantly gave Kageyama his glove back. The only thing that kept him from keeping it forever was that Hinata knew if he kept it then Kageyama would get sick and he wouldn't see him tomorrow.

"Bye, Hinata." Kageyama said, making a movement to turn away but Hinata stopped him. He made a motion at Kageyama that signaled he wanted the taller boy to lean down so he could whisper in his ear. The blue-eyed boy obliged, leaning down so Hinata could tell him a secret. Only Hinata wasn't aiming for his ear. Instead, he placed a swift yet soft kiss upon Kageyama's cheek. It was a quick gesture since Hinata was embarrassed but the second he kissed his taller boyfriend's cheek, Hinata said "See you tomorrow!" and nearly ran into the gate in an attempt to quickly open it so he could get in his house.

In purse shock, Kageyama muttered back a soft "yeah", his eyes wide and un-gloved hand brushing the place where his boyfriend had kissed him. Hinata ran up to the top step of his house, turned around and waved a final goodbye to Kageyama, then disappeared inside. Standing there baffled, Kageyama felt unable to move. But a second later he was smiling widely, laughing loudly, and placing the glove that had been on his tiny boyfriend's hand back onto his own. He sprinted back to his house after that because he'd rather be caught dead than catch a cold that would keep him from seeing Hinata again the next day.

When he got home, Kageyama whipped off his clothes and into his pajamas (sweats and a t-shirt) and pulled out his phone to text Hinata, who had already beaten him to it.

/thanks for walking me home.../

Kageyama smiled widely.

/Of course. Sleep well./

Hinata grinned sleepily when he saw the response, then sent a final one for the night.

/Your hand was really warm... I want to hold it again tomorrow... hehe, sleep tight./

Kageyama rolled over and hugged his pillow tightly. On any other day when he wasn't dating the cutest boy he'd ever met, he would've scolded himself for acting like a giddy school girl. But this wasn't any other day. He was actually dating Hinata.

/I really, really like you./


	3. First Date/First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OR Hinata really wants to go on a date and Kageyama just wants the moment to be perfect.

OR Hinata really wants to go on a date and Kageyama just wants the moment to be perfect.

 

***

"Hinata! Your friend is here!"

Hinata snorted a little bit at his mother. Kageyama wasn't just his friend.

"I'm coming!" Hinata called from upstairs in his room. He was observing himself in the mirror a final time, heart pounding. He'd invited Kageyama to go on a date with him today and he was beyond nervous seeing as it was their first. He wanted to look extra special today but wasn't sure if Kageyama was going to take it as seriously. Therefore, he decided to wear something a little more than casual but wasn't completely his Sunday best.

He couldn't stop checking himself in the mirror. He knew Tobio was waiting for him downstairs, but his hair just didn't seem to set as properly as he wanted. It was sticking up like it normally did but it just didn't seem right. No matter how many times Hinata patted it down it continued to bounce back up. His shirt was too wrinkly and his pants were too tight at the hips and too baggy at the bottom. He wondered if it was chilly outside and if he should bring his jacket. He wondered if his shoes downstairs were too muddy to wear.

Hinata shook his head, feeling slightly silly and wondering if he was overthinking things. He probably was.

As he continued to play with his hair, he hardly noticed a presence hanging out at his door. It took him a moment before his eyes focused on what was behind him in the mirror and he jumped.

He turned around quickly and there was Kageyama, standing against his door frame and looking cool.

"What are you doing up here?" Hinata questioned, heart beating fast. Kageyama was more handsome than ever and he suddenly didn't feel so overdressed anymore because his boyfriend was dressed nicely, too. It warmed his heart a little to see how much effort he was putting into this date, too.

"Your mom let me up because you were taking too long." Kageyama smirked, "Now I see why. Are you primping yourself?"

"N-No!" Hinata squeaked, clearly lying, "I just... um... it's none of your business!" he stammered finally. Kageyama stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Hinata gulped.

"Are you nervous?" Kageyama questioned quietly. Hinata looked away.

"No..." he lied.

"Don't lie, dumbass."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows angrily. "Don't tease me, stupid Kageyama!"

Kageyama smiled down at him. "I was nervous, too." he admitted.

"You were?" Hinata said hopefully. Kageyama wanted to touch him.

"I was." he stated, "But I'm not anymore. Not after seeing you."

Hinata's heart swelled. He looked away, blushing madly. "Don't... don't say stupid things, stupid." he replied softly.

Smile still wide on his face, Kageyama raised a hand to rest on top of Hinata's head. His hair was incredibly soft as Tobio expected.

"That reminds me," Kageyama said suddenly, "I... brought you something." he took off the backpack he was wearing. Hinata looked at him curiously.

"I'm glad I was able to give them to you privately. It would've looked suspicious in front of your mom." Kageyama added. Hinata questioned him further, but Kageyama hushed him. He reached a hand in his bag and pulled out something that made Hinata want to cry.

"H-Here." Kageyama stumbled, looking away in embarrassment. Hinata's heart began to burn incredibly bright in the best way.

He took the bouquet of flowers from Kageyama. There were six orange roses.

"T-They reminded me of you," Kageyama explained quickly, "Because they're, um, orange and well you're hair is orange and I don't know, I was just walking here and I saw them and I thought maybe you might like them because they're beautiful like... like you are and they smelled nice like you, too, and, um, I hope this doesn't creep you out or anything--" Kageyama babbled on and Hinata smiled, tearing up. He interrupted him,

"Oh, Kageyama," he whispered, "they're so beautiful. Thank you."

"You really like them?" Kageyama asked, eyes wide. "I wasn't sure if I was going too far..."

"Of course not," Hinata smiled warmly, "they're lovely. I love them. I've never gotten flowers from anyone before." he added.

Kageyama smiled, "I'll be the only one to give them to you from now on."

Hinata looked away, blushing like mad. It was totally unlike Kageyama to do anything like this. Normally all he did was yell at him in practice or punch him playfully when he wouldn't spike the right way. But ever since they had started dating Hinata was experiencing a completely new side to Kageyama that was much softer. He loved it just as much as the other side of Kageyama.

"I'll... find something to put them in. You can, um, just make yourself at home." Hinata told him, and then he set his flowers on his bed stand before hurrying to the kitchen to get a vase. Meanwhile, Kageyama was looking at every aspect of Hinata's room. He'd never been in Hinata's house before.

The first thing he did was picking up a hoodie on Hinata's bed and smelling it quickly. He loved the way Hinata smelled. Maybe it was creepy, but Hinata didn't have to know about it. Kageyama then made his way over to Hinata's desk and noticed all the books that were sitting on top. Many of them were volleyball magazines. There was also homework that was still yet to be done on top.

Tobio didn't have as much time as he would have liked looking at Hinata's room before the small boy bounded back in with a vase full of water. He put it on his bedside table next the flowers before taking them out of the package and putting them in the water. He sniffed them and giggled cutely. Kageyama wanted to throw him on the bed and make out with him, but controlled himself.

"Are you ready to go?" Kageyama asked. Hinata turned to him with a smile on his face and nodded. The two of them bounded downstairs and out the door. Kageyama wanted to hold his boyfriend's hand but decided it was too early in the day and he didn't want Hinata to get stared at weirdly. They hadn't even told the team of their relationship and they both decided to wait a little longer before telling them. So Kageyama waited patiently.

They walked closely together, talking about practice the day before. Kageyama listened as Hinata complimented his tosses. He smiled to himself. He loved it when Hinata complimented him.

"You look nice today," Hinata said shyly. Then he suddenly looked away, embarrassed, and added, "You're so handsome."

Kageyama resisted the urge from hugging him tightly. Instead, he looked down at Hinata and said, "You look very cute."

Hinata looked up at him, eyes locking together, and Kageyama couldn't breathe at how red in the face his smaller boyfriend was. "Incredibly cute." Kageyama breathed aloud, looking away.

"T-Thanks..." Hinata replied shyly.

They walked side by side in silence until they reached their destination. Hinata's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh!" he squealed, "I love carnivals! Don't you, Kageyama?"

"I've actually never been, so I'm really excited." Kageyama admitted. Astonished, Hinata repeated, "Never?! I see." Hinata smiled, "Then... I'm glad we can go together."

"Yeah," Kageyama replied, "me too."

It was beyond crowded as expected. Hinata used being afraid of getting lost as an excuse to hold onto Kageyama's arm. It was just a small gesture of Hinata holding onto his bicep but it made Kageyama's heart bleed.

"Where do we go first?" Kageyama asked, "You're the expert here, after all."

"Well," Hinata obliged, "we can do anything you want. We can go on rides or play some games or eat. What do you want to do?"

"What's your favorite thing?" Kageyama asked.

"I like all of it!" Hinata laughed, "But I like sampling all of their fried foods the best." then he asked, "Have you ever been on any of these rides? They have rides like these at other places besides carnivals, too."

"I think I recognize most of them." Kageyama stated, "But it's been a while."

"How about we just walk around and if we see something we want to do then we can stop?" Hinata suggested. Really, he just wanted to hold onto Kageyama longer.

"Sure."

The two of them did lots of things that day. They went on almost all of the rides and ate lots of yummy food. They played games that neither of them were very good at and every now and then Hinata would clutch onto his hand in excitement, not really realizing what he was doing, and it made Kageyama really want to kiss him. He decided that he truly couldn't wait anymore and almost kissed Hinata right there, in front of everyone, but Hinata interrupted his thoughts by yelling,

"Oh, Kageyama, look! Ferris wheel! Let's do that! Can we do that? Oh, that's my favorite, Kageyama, please, it'll be so pretty since it's getting darker, please--"

"Okay, okay." Kageyama said, "Let's go get in line."

Hinata smiled and giggled again before tugging Kageyama by the arm to go get in line. The two of them waited impatiently. Hinata was just truly excited to ride his favorite attraction besides eating but Kageyama wanted to be alone with his boyfriend. He could only take so much of the crowds.

When it was their turn, Hinata climbed in first. He immediately clutched to the opposite wall, peering over the side. Rather than sitting across from him like Hinata expected, Kageyama decided to take the seat right next to him. The second the door was shut and they were making their way up, Kageyama grabbed Hinata's tiny hand in his.

Hinata immediately snapped his head from where he was looking off the side to look up at Kageyama, shocked. They'd held hands before but it still took him by surprise. Kageyama was looking down at him intensely.

Without saying anything, Hinata tightened his grip a little and smiled before turning his attention back to over the side of their cart. They were getting incredibly high up now and Hinata suddenly shivered.

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked. Hinata looked at him, face pure white.

"U-Um... I'm... a little scared of heights."

"What?!" Kageyama yelled, "Then why are we on this?!"

"Because..." Hinata trailed, "The view is pretty, but... it's... high..."

"Idiot!" Kageyama scolded, "Stupid idiot! Dumbass Hinata! Dumb--"

"Stop yelling at me!" Hinata fought.

"Dumb, dumb, dumb!" Kageyama argued, "God, if I had known I wouldn't have let you get on!"

Hinata looked at him angrily before snatching his hand away from Kageyama and crossing his arms, looking away. However, he quickly realized that this was a mistake because now there was nothing to hold onto while they rose higher. Hinata whimpered a little and tried to pay attention to how pretty the view was rather than how high it was. It was no use, though. He had begun to shake a little.

"Hey," Kageyama said softly, "Sorry... are you scared? Don't be scared. I'm right here."

Hinata's next move surprised him. He immediately snaked his hand back into Kageyama's and snuggled right up next to him, using his free hand to hold onto the arm that had the hand that was holding Hinata's. He nuzzled his face into Kageyama's shoulder with his eyes screwed shut.

Kageyama couldn't breathe. All he could do was stare down at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"Sorry..." Hinata apologized quietly, "Just for a minute..."

Kageyama used his free hand to grab Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata..." He couldn't wait any longer. Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Huh? Is it too much?" Hinata questioned cutely. Kageyama snaked his hand up from Hinata's shoulder to his neck and then to hold his cheek. He ran his thumb repeatedly over Hinata's cheek. "Kageyama?"

Gazing into Hinata's eyes, Kageyama gently raised Hinata's face a little before leaning down a little and closing his eyes. He gently pressed his lips against Hinata's.

Hinata's eyes widened as he watched Kageyama's eyelashes. His lips were suddenly overcome with a sensation of wetness and warmth, allowing Kageyama to kiss him gently before his taller boyfriend pulled away a little. Hinata continued to stare at him, wide eyed. Then, very slowly, Hinata's eyes softened and he released Kageyama's arm to rest it on his chest instead. He leaned back up to Kageyama and Kageyama leaned down again. Their lips caught again. Hinata was much more prepared this time as they closed their eyes.

They moved their mouths gently against one another. It was very warm and soft and slow. Kageyama pushed against him a little harder and Hinata whimpered softly against him. It made Kageyama want to do much more than kiss him.

It seemed to last forever, but eventually they both pulled apart simultaneously. Kageyama rested his head against Hinata's gently. Kageyama continued to thumb at Hinata's cheek that was now burning a deep shade of red.

"...Kageyama." Hinata whispered softly, "I like you."

Kageyama closed his eyes. I love you. "I like you, too."

They stayed like that for a long time until the cart they were sitting in jerked again and they started moving again. They pulled apart slightly and Hinata went back to nuzzling his head in Kageyama's shoulder. Neither of them said another word until it was time for them to get off.

"It's getting late," Kageyama observed, "Your mom might get worried."

"Yeah," Hinata agreed but he didn't bother to mask the disappointment in his voice.

They walked back side by side. Hinata couldn't stop looking at his feet.

"Is... something wrong?" Kageyama asked, slightly worried. Hinata mumbled something quietly and Kageyama asked him to repeat himself.

"I... I wanna hold your hand."

Kageyama blinked a few times. "What if someone sees? Aren't you worried of someone seeing?"

Hinata shook his head harshly, "I don't care. I don't care if anyone looks at us. I really want to hold your hand, Kageyama."

Kageyama almost died on the spot. Instead, he grinned widely and laughed a little. "Same here." Hinata smiled back and him and Tobio took Hinata's hand.

The walk back to Hinata's house went by too quickly. They mainly talked about making plans for another date.

"I want to try out that new restaurant by school." Hinata stated and Kageyama agreed. They stopped in front of Hinata's house, both gripping the other's hand a little tighter.

"Kageyama..." Hinata started.

"I had a lot of fun." Kageyama admitted and Hinata laughed.

"I wish you could stay over." Hinata said sadly.

"We'll see each other again on Monday." Kageyama stated.

"Will you text me when you get home?" Hinata asked, eyes wide and hopeful. Kageyama smiled down at him.

"Duh."

"Don't 'duh' me!" Hinata teased, "I need to know that you didn't find someone else on your walk home."

Rather than teasing him back like Hinata expected, Kageyama softly replied, "That won't ever happen. I'm too in lo... I like you way too much, idiot." Kageyama finished.

Hinata's cheeks heated up again. "G-Good." 

They looked up at each other in silence for a moment, simply smiling at one another. Kageyama suddenly pulled Hinata into a tight hug, patting his hair.

"I'll see you Monday." he promised.

"Yeah," Hinata smiled, smelling Kageyama's shirt. "I can't wait."


	4. Ice-Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OR Kageyama and Hinata go ice-skating. 
> 
> MILD SMUT
> 
> ***Sorry, I am aware I posted this one separately from this fic but I thought I'd add it here, anyway.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just a lil bit of smut in this one, pretty mild.

"Did you remember to grab your scarf?" Kageyama asked Hinata. The smaller boy pulled it out of his pocket and wrapped it around his neck.

"Mmph!" Hinata replied. Kageyama rolled his eyes. In his hand were a pair of his ice skates, ones that he hadn't used in a few months. Hinata was trotting along beside of him, grin wide. They were going on another date today to the ice rink and this time it had been Kageyama's idea. So, naturally, Hinata was more than willing to oblige.

Practically skipping, Hinata began to sing a cheerful little song as they walked. Kageyama's heart swelled up and in his thoughts he couldn't help but think his boyfriend was incredibly cute in that moment.

"Ah, is that it?" Hinata asked. Kageyama suddenly stopped putting all of his attention on Hinata to stare in front of them where the ice rink was. It was a little crowded since it was so late in the afternoon but Hinata didn't mind because that meant that almost no eyes would be on the two of them and they might be able to hold hands.

As Hinata wandered over to the booth to rent out some skates, Kageyama sat down and began to put his own personal pair on. He hadn't been skating in a while and putting on his skates gave him a little thrill of excitement. Hinata bounded back over to him and sat beside him, fumbling to put his own on. He was carefully observing the way Kageyama put his on and was trying to copy him. Kageyama ended up having to type up the laces tightly for him and it caused Hinata to go slightly pink in the face.

"Okay," Kageyama announced, "All done. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Hinata said a little too loudly. He stood up and immediately fell over. Kageyama laughed at him. "D-Don't laugh at me!" Hinata sternly said. "I've... never been ice-skating."

"Here, dumbass." Kageyama grabbed him by his arm and lifted him off the ground. He continued to hold onto him as they carefully stepped into the rink.

It was beyond slippery, Hinata noted. Kageyama stepped on with ease but it took Hinata several moments to regain his balance. He was gripping onto the side bars very harshly, afraid of letting go and falling over in front of his boyfriend again. Meanwhile, Kageyama easily began to skate a little ways from him before coming back over to him.

"How do you do that?" Hinata asked innocently. Kageyama smiled,

"It's easy," he said, "Just move your feet like you would when you skate normally, only more like this." He made a motion with his feet to show him an example. Hinata tried but began to wobble over.

"Stupid Kageyama!" Hinata cried, "I hate this! I can't do it!"

"You can," Kageyama said softly, "just move like this."

"I've tried that!"

"Quit your whining."

"Kageyama!" Hinata cried.

"Let go of the railing."

Hinata shook his head side to side vigorously. "I can't," he cried, "it's too hard."

Kageyama clicked his tongue, "Do you want to sit on the side? I'll skate by myself if you don't want to." He sounded very disappointed and Hinata noticed.

Hinata whimpered a little and looked around. He took comfort in knowing he wasn't the only one having trouble. He looked up, a little teary-eyed, at his boyfriend. Kageyama continued to stare down at him intensely.

"No..." Hinata finally answered, "I'll give it another try."

He let go and immediately moved backwards. He flailed his arms out and screamed a little, about to tumble backwards completely until he felt arms around his shoulders. Kageyama was grabbing him from behind.

"That's good," Kageyama said into his ear, "Just move your feet like this... yeah!" he praised. Hinata was blushing like mad. Every time his taller boyfriend spoke in his ear he would get chills. It made him hot all over.

"W-Wait," Hinata stumbled. He used one hand to grip Kageyama's arm before very slowly and carefully turning around. He wobbled and fell into Kageyama's arms.

"C-Careful, idiot!" Kageyama scolded, a blush obvious on his cheeks. Hinata's face was buried into his chest. Small hands found his biceps as he pulled away a little. Kageyama grabbed at Hinata's elbows. Hinata was looking down at their feet and Kageyama suddenly wanted to kiss him. Every time Hinata breathed out the mouth there would be white smoke that emerged from him from the cold. It was impossibly cute.

"O-Okay," Kageyama stuttered, "I'm going to move now. Just... hold onto me."

"Okay," Hinata said softly, suddenly determined. Kageyama slowly took them backwards and Hinata's breath hitched a little as he stumbled slightly but with Kageyama's help he quickly regained his balance.

"Yeah," Kageyama praised, "you're doing good. It's easy, see?"

"Only because you're helping me," Hinata spoke. Kageyama smiled down at the top of Hinata's head since the smaller boy was still looking at their feet.

"Look at me," Kageyama whispered and Hinata blushed harshly before slowly looking up to him. Their eyes met and Hinata's hands instantly went to his boyfriend's chest instead of his arms. Kageyama instinctively leaned down a little and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. He leaned down a little closer and Hinata widened his eyes.

"Not... not here," Hinata whispered. Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why not? It'll be quick."

Hinata shuffled uncomfortably, "I know," he said, "But..." he looked away.

Kageyama loosened his grip on him a bit, disappointed. "Okay..."

Hinata looked back down, suddenly feeling very guilty and sad.

Kageyama pulled them along awkwardly until Hinata suddenly snapped his head back up, locking their eyes, and announced confidently,

"I'll give you a lot later!"

Kageyama's eyes blinked widely. "What?"

Hinata looked away, shy. "I'll... give you lots of kisses later..."

Kageyama was speechless. His urge to kiss him was stronger than ever now but he decided to accept Hinata's offer and settled for raising Hinata's gloved hand to his face and kissing his palm and knuckles. Hinata blushed deeply for the hundredth time that night.

"You're so..." Kageyama started, but stopped. He was beyond in love with him.

They silently stared at each other as Kageyama slowly pulled them along. Kageyama would praise him every now and then for doing so well. Hinata lost his footing again at one point.

"I-I don't want to fall," Hinata admitted.

"I won't let you fall," Kageyama declared, "I'm here. I'm right here."

Hinata smiled sweetly up at him. The entire rink was packed so they didn't have a choice but to move slowly. Hinata certainly didn't mind this because if they moved too fast then he'd fall over.

"Ah," Kageyama said suddenly, "one of your skates is coming untied. I must've not done them up well enough."

He began to let Hinata go so he could bend over and tie his skate again.

"Don't let go!" Hinata cried, but Kageyama already was bending down to tie his skate.

"Kageyama!" Hinata called out but he was already tumbling over on top of his boyfriend. Kageyama landed on his back with Hinata on top of him and the two of them turned a very deep shade of red.

"Dumbass!" Kageyama said, but then he looked down at Hinata. His tiny hands were clutching the front of his jacket and his eyes were wide and concerned. Kageyama thought his nose would begin to bleed if he didn't do something, so he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Hinata by the cheeks and kissed him hard.

Hinata instantly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck. At that moment he didn't care if the world saw them together. He liked Kageyama too much to refuse him again. They didn't notice when people hesitated to skate around them or when they gave them weird looks. Realizing that that might be the case, Hinata opened his eyes and pulled away. Kageyama, surprised, stared him in the eyes. He scrambled to get off of him in that moment and Kageyama smiled as he helped his boyfriend to stand.

"I—" Hinata started, "Let's go somewhere more private."

Kageyama didn't need to be told twice. He glided with Hinata in his arms over to the exit and they hurriedly took off their skates. Hinata practically ran over to return his skates as Kageyama retied the laces on his own pair when he had his regular shoes back on.

When Hinata bounded back over, he asked, "Where should we go?"

"I don't know," Kageyama answered truthfully, "anywhere."

The two of them stared at each other in silence. They had no idea where to go to find a private spot.

"I want to kiss you," Kageyama breathed, "so badly."

"I know," Hinata said, irritated, "I want to, too. But I don't know where we can... have privacy."

Kageyama took his arm and began walking towards the direction of the exit.

"'Yama?" Hinata asked, but Kageyama didn't answer. They found the building that had the restrooms and saw it was very crowded seeing as the ice rink was crowded. He pulled Hinata around the side of the building when everyone else seemed to distracted to notice. There was a giant dumpster and some bushes in the back. They could hear everyone talking around them but saw no one.

Kageyama stopped and looked at him. Hinata crinkled his nose.

"Ew," he said, "this place is gross."

"Do I look like I care?" Kageyama scolded, "I can't wait any longer. I need you now."

Hinata looked away, "It's not even romantic."

"Does it have to be?" Kageyama answered, annoyed.

"No..." Hinata replied, "but I don't want to remember making out with you behind some dirty bathroom by a dumpster."

The way he said it was beyond innocent but Kageyama choked on his words when his small boyfriend had said it.

"Okay," Kageyama breathed, "Um..."

"We... can go to my house." Hinata suggested.

"Huh?" Kageyama asked, "Aren't your mom and sister there?"

"They won't bother us if I tell them we are studying," Hinata said quickly, but Kageyama looked slightly uneasy at the thought. Hinata decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.

"Kageyama," Hinata said in a way that made Kageyama snap, "I need you so bad..."

Kageyama almost passed out. Hinata had never seduced him in such a way before and he had to shift his pants awkwardly before Hinata saw what was starting to rise from his groin.

"Oh shit," Kageyama breathed, "okay, baby, let's go."

Hinata nearly screamed at the new nickname.

They practically ran back to Hinata's house. Neither of them could stand it for much longer. Kageyama was gripping his hand tight, practically dragging him along since his legs were so long and Hinata's were so short.

"Slow down," Hinata said. Kageyama shook his head harshly.

"No way."

Hinata smiled softly.

When they got to Hinata's house, they both greeted Hinata's mother and younger sister. His mom invited Hinata's "friend" to stay over for dinner and he politely agreed. They couldn't get up to Hinata's room fast enough after Hinata told them not to bother them since they were going to "study."

As soon as Hinata shut and locked his door, Kageyama was on him. He grabbed his small boyfriend by the waist and pushed him against the door.

"Thank god," Kageyama breathed. Hinata giggled cutely in response and that was it.

He grabbed the back of Hinata's head and pushed their lips together harshly. Hinata grabbed at Kageyama's chest and closed his eyes as he kissed Kageyama back.

Kageyama snaked his other hand up the back of Hinata's shirt to rest on the skin on the small of his back. Hinata moaned a little as Kageyama rubbed his thumb into that spot, drawing him closer. Kageyama tore his lips from Hinata's to kiss his jaw, nuzzle his nose under Hinata's chin before he went to kissing the side of his neck. Hinata's heart was pounding like it never had before. Kageyama had never kissed him like that before. He closed his eyes and mouth tightly and gripped at Kageyama's chest as his boyfriend trailed and dragged his lips against Hinata's soft skin.

"Kageyama," Hinata moaned softly. Kageyama removed his lips from Hinata's neck and went back to kissing him mouth. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck as Kageyama caressed his face and stroked his air.

It was becoming a little uncomfortable for Kageyama to continue leaning down at the angle he was leaning at, so Kageyama pulled away from Hinata and dragged him to Hinata's bed. He laid the orange-haired boy down and immediately locked their lips back together, kissing him sweetly. Hinata grabbed his arm with one hand and face with the other. Kageyama leaned down and pressed their bodies together suddenly. He lifted Hinata's legs so that they'd wrap around his waist and gripped Hinata's hip with one hand and face with the other. He began to rub his thumb into Hinata's cheek, something the smaller boy had seriously grown to love. He was so distracted by their lips that it took Hinata a moment to realize that Kageyama had begun to rock their hips together.

Hinata threw his head back and moaned a little loudly. "Kageyama," he breathed, "don't..."

"Why?" Kageyama asked, lips ghosting around his neck, "You're hard."

Hinata blushed, eyes flying open, "Shut up!" he snapped, "Kageyama, stop... my family is downstairs."

"So?"

Hinata whimpered as Kageyama thrust at him a little harder, "Please, don't."

He would be lying if he didn't say that he was a little scared.

"God..." Kageyama breathed as he snaked a hand under Hinata's knee, holding his leg up more toward his chest. "You feel really good."

"'Yama, please don't," Hinata begged, then finally added, "I'm scared."

Kageyama stopped moving but didn't move away. He locked eyes with Hinata, asking, "Why? It's just me."

"It's because it's you..." he replied. "I've never done something like this before and I'm scared."

Kageyama blinked down at him, "Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yeah..." Hinata blushed.

"Then it's okay." Kageyama smiled softly, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm right here. It's just me. Don't be afraid, baby."

Hinata whimpered again, squeezing his eyes shut. "O-Okay..." he said. Kageyama went back to rocking their hips together and Hinata moaned a little too loudly.

"Quiet," Kageyama whispered, but Hinata couldn't help it. Kageyama locked their lips together to hush him as he went a little harder on Hinata. Hinata kissed him back for a bit, but pulled away and buried his face in Kageyama's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama's body and squeezed him tight, allowing himself to be pushed down against the bed as Kageyama groaned in his ear.

"Fuck," Kageyama cussed, "Hinata..."

"Kageyama," Hinata cried softly, a tear squeezing from his eyes, "I can't... I can't—"

"It's okay," Kageyama responded, "I'm here."

Hinata suddenly cried out, muffled because his face was in his boyfriend's shoulder as he came in his pants. Kageyama did the same a second later, gently biting at Hinata's neck as he did so.

They both panted harshly as they laid there, Hinata suddenly letting out a little cry. Kageyama pulled away slightly and gently pecked at his lips. He praised him softly and thumbed at Hinata's cheeks.

"God, I love you." Kageyama whispered quietly. Hinata didn't hear him, unfortunately.

"Hm?" Hinata whispered back, "What'd you say?"

Kageyama closed his eyes, "I like you a lot, Hinata. I like you so, so much."

"I like you, too, Kageyama. I'm so happy with you."

Kageyama smiled softly, "You're incredible."

Hinata nuzzled his cheek into Kageyama's hand, turning his face to kiss his palm once. Kageyama's heart melted.

At that moment, Hinata's mom called them down to wash up for dinner. The two of them groaned.

"I want to lie here with you forever," Kageyama stated and Hinata blushed and giggled sweetly.

"Same here," Hinata said, "but I'm really hungry so can we be cute later?"

Kageyama laughed loudly, kissing Hinata one last time before getting a head start at racing him to the bathroom so they could wash up in more places than just their hands.


	5. First 'I Love You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama loves Hinta a lot.
> 
> OR Kageyama and Hinata are in love.

"'Yama?"

"Hm?"

"Were you listening?" 

Kageyama blinked his eyes a few times, staring at his smaller orange-haired boyfriend. "Huh?" he responded, "Oh... uh, yeah."

Hinata crossed his arms, "You weren't listening at all!" he said angrily.

"Sorry... I got distracted," Kageyama answered truthfully. He had been completely out of it, staring at Hinata. He was daydreaming of Hinata's smile and laugh and holding his hand. Kageyama smiled to himself and reached his hand out across the table that was between them.

"What?" Hinata snapped. Kageyama held out his hand a little farther.

"I want to hold your hand."

Hinata blushed a little, eyes widening slightly before he shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows with a frown. "I'm not holding your hand."

Kageyama frowned, too. "Why not?" he asked. Hinata snorted.

"I'm mad at you."

"What?"

"You weren't listening to me! I... was telling you something that was important to me and you don't even care!" Hinata cried, looking away and snapping his eyes shut with a huff. Kageyama began to splutter.

"I-I was thinking about... about you!" he answered, raising his voice a little.

"Sure you were," Hinata bit back sarcastically. He peeked his eye open a little before snapping it back shut. "I'm not holding your hand!" he repeated and Kageyama scoffed before drawing his hand back unwillingly.

"Hinata..." Kageyama called softly. His boyfriend snapped his eyes to him and stuck out his tongue. Kageyama thought it was impossibly cute. So he told him, "You're cute."

Hinata scoffed loudly, "I'm not supposed to be cute! I'm mad at you!"

"No you aren't."

"Yes, I am! I'm very angry with you!" Hinata said, irritated. Though he was half joking, half serious.

"Hinata," Kageyama called again softly, "Shouyou."

"Don't call me that, dummy!"

Kageyama smiled at him gently. "I really want to kiss you."

Hinata began to blush a very bright red, spluttering a little, "I-I'm not going to kiss you for a whole week!"

Grinning, Kageyama put some money in the check that had been sitting at the edge of their table for a while. He stood up, walking around to hold out a hand for his smaller boyfriend.

"Let's go," Kageyama said. Hinata crossed his arms and brushed away Kageyama's hand, mumbling a 'thank you' as he walked past him. Kageyama couldn't help but watch Hinata's hips as he followed after him.

When they were outside, Hinata tried his best to walk one step ahead of Kageyama to show him how mad he was, but Kageyama's legs were far too long and he caught up with him quickly.

"We are going to the park now, right?" Kageyama asked. Hinata huffed.

"I don't know, maybe I should just go home since you're so distracted!"

"Hinata..."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea!"

Kageyama reached out for Hinata and linked their fingers together. Hinata tried his best to pull away from him.

"Let me go, stupid!"

"You're cute."

"Y... You already said that, idiot! I'm mad at you! Let me go!"

"I can't help it... I like holding your hand."

"...Stupid."

Kageyama smiled down at Hinata, who stopped struggling. "I'm sorry I got distracted earlier. I... was thinking about kissing you."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to," Kageyama continued, "I wanted to just lean over and kiss you, but I didn't want you to be embarrassed."

Hinata's cheeks blushed extremely red. He looked away, muttering, "Stupid Kageyama," but he squeezed his taller boyfriend's hand a little tighter.

They began walking together, sun shining bright above them. It was a Saturday afternoon and the pair of them had spent the whole day together. They had just eaten dinner at a cheap restaurant and the sun was not quite setting yet, but it would be soon. They'd gone to a lot of stores but didn't go to buy anything. It was just fun for the two of them to browse and point of small knickknacks to each other.

"The breeze feels good," Hinata suddenly remarked and Kageyama agreed. The wind was pushing his bangs a few different ways and Hinata smiled a little at how nice Kageyama looked. 

They entered a giant park that had a lot of trees. It was surrounded by some stores and in the center was a big pond, shaded by some trees.

"It's always really pretty here," Hinata sighed, "We should've brought a volleyball with us. We could've practiced."

"We always do that," Kageyama commented.

"Yeah, but practicing is fun when it's with you," Hinata said shyly. One might have thought that Hinata would be able to say this normally since he'd said it to him so many times, but he still blushed when he said it to Kageyama.

Kageyama's heart thumped and he responded with, "Yeah..."

Hinata let go of his hand to walk a little faster over to the pond. He looked down into it and smiled and giggled at his reflection. It was so pure that Kageyama almost passed out.

"Kageyama," Hinata said, standing up straight to look at his boyfriend, "I'm a little tired. Do you want to sit on that bench with me?" He gestured to a small bench underneath a giant tree, right next to the pond. Kageyama nodded and followed him over to it. The two of them sat down, brushing away a few leaves.

Across from them, on the other side of the pond, was a couple that were doing just the same as Kageyama and Hinata. They were overlooking the pond and enjoying the cool breeze. The sun was almost ready to set.

"This is a nice spot to relax," Hinata said. Kageyama's eyes drifted from the pond to stare at his small boyfriend. Hinata's eyes turned to his and he gave him a small smile. Kageyama's heart hammered in his chest and he looked down to recoil their fingers together.

"I had fun today," Hinata told him quietly and truthfully. Kageyama squeezed his hand a little. "I... always have fun with you," Hinata whispered.

Kageyama thumbed over the back of Hinata's hand and replied, "I want to spend the day tomorrow with you, too."

Hinata blushed, staring up at Kageyama with wide eyes. He giggled a little, asking, "Remember that cat we saw when we were eating ice cream earlier today?"

"You mean the one that swiped at me and almost scratched up my arm?"

"Yeah!" Hinata laughed, "That was really funny!"

"What?" Kageyama asked, "It tried to kill me!"

"You screamed really loud and tried to hide behind me!" Hinata snorted.

"I-I--" Kageyama stuttered, "You... you know that animals hate me!"

"They don't hate you," Hinata teased, "They just think you look like a tasty snack!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know."

The pair laughed a little, shuffling their feet. Hinata was smiling brightly up at him.

"Hey..." Kageyama asked, "I still really want to hear what you were telling me earlier."

Hinata's smile fell and the blush rose even higher in his cheeks, "It was nothing."

"What's with that? I really want to know."

"It's not important..."

Kageyama turned his body towards him slightly, "Tell me."

Hinata looked down, turning away. He mumbled something that Kageyama couldn't hear.

"Huh?" Kageyama questioned, "What'd you say?"

"I..." Hinata repeated quietly, "was... just saying that you... look really handsome today."

Kageyama blinked, "That's what you were trying to tell me earlier."

Hinata let go of his hand again, squeezing his eyes shut, "Yeah... it's embarrassing."

Kageyama's heart began to quicken its' beat. "You're stunning."

The orange-haired boy turned to look at him. He hummed at him questioningly.

"I think you look beautiful," Kageyama said, staring into his eyes, "Not just today... every day."

The smaller of the two blushed hotly, turning away. "Stupid," he muttered, "Y-you're so lame." Kageyama smiled, continuing to look at the back of his boyfriend's head.

"I was mad because I told you that and you just looked at me with dead eyes... I thought you were mad."

"Mad because you gave me a compliment?"

"... Yes."

Kageyama smiled. "I want to kiss you."

"We're in public!"

"I know."

Hinata turned to look at him finally, cheeks pink. He was about to say something when suddenly his attention was turned towards the pond in front of them.

"Woah!" Hinata gasped loudly, "Look, 'Yama! Ducklings!"

Kageyama turned to stare down at the pond. The sun had finally began to set and the light through the trees settled on four young ducks following a bigger duck, obviously their mother. They were stumbling as they waddled after her. One suddenly fell over, quacking lowly as it stumbled back up on its' feet, feathers flapping. Hinata smiled. Kageyama's eyes drifted back over to his boyfriend that was sitting beside him. Hinata said,

"I wish I had some crackers to feed them." 

Hinata peered closer. He brought his hand up to his mouth, giggling, "They're so cute!"

Kageyama's heart stopped in his chest.

"I love you."

Hinata's smile faded slowly, hand lowering slightly over his face as his head turned slowly to look at his taller, raven-haired boyfriend.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you."

Hinata's eyes blinked several times. Kageyama looked down at him, arm draped around the bench behind his boyfriend. He observed Hinata's face and the light glow of orange that brushed shadows over his face from the sun. His hair was still swaying gently with the breeze and his lips were parted slightly, his eyes wide. Kageyama thought he looked stunning in that moment.

The smaller of the two snapped his mouth shut, blush now surrounding not only his cheeks, but his entire face and neck. Hinata opened his mouth again, whispering,

"I... you..." he looked away, shutting his eyes tight before he whispered, "...ve you, too."

Kageyama reached his free hand up to his boyfriend's face, grabbing his chin and turning his head back towards him. Hinata's cheek felt hot in his hand as he brushed over it. Kageyama stared down expectantly at his boyfriend, thumb brushing over his cheek repeatedly. Hinata gulped, understanding as he repeated softly,

"I love you, too."

Kageyama leaned in, pressing his lips softly against Hinata's. Their eyes closed as Hinata placed a hand over the one on his cheek. Their lips molded together slowly, both of them tilting their heads slightly to capture the other's lips deeper. The arm that was draped over the back of the bench snaked down to circle around the bottom of Hinata's back, drawing him closer. Kageyama continued to kiss Hinata, gently pulling at his bottom lip a bit. He pulled away a little, pecking Hinata's lips once before drawing back and nuzzling their noses together slightly. He pulled away, staring deep into Hinata's eyes.

Hinata was staring up at him wearily, blinking softly as he looked at Kageyama. He suddenly jerked a little when a loud quack startled him, pulling away and turning his head to look back at the ducks.

"Ah," Hinata grinned, "They're about to go in the water!"

"Hinata," Kageyama said and Hinata turned to look at him again. They stared into each other's eyes for a little while, simply observing each other before sighed and pulled himself out of Kageyama's arms completely.

"It's getting dark," Hinata noted quietly, "we should probably start walking home."

Kageyama stared at him for a moment before nodding in agreement. They stood up and the raven-haired boy immediately locked their fingers together. Hinata smiled to himself at the gesture and they began to walk towards Hinata's house and out of the park.

"Are you okay with walking me home?" Hinata asked tentatively and Kageyama snorted.

"Of course." 

Hinata smiled, turning his head to face forward as they walked. They didn't say much but rather just enjoyed the other's company. Kageyama brushed his thumb over the back of Hinata's hand and occasionally gave him a gentle squeeze. When they were half way there, Hinata asked,

"Are you doing anything tomorrow, 'Yama?"

Kageyama pondered for a moment before replying, "I don't think so. Why?"

Hinata blushed, looking down, "I want to see you again tomorrow."

The taller boy grinned down at him, agreeing, "Yeah. Let's go on another date tomorrow."

The response made Hinata sigh lowly and flush. Kageyama lifted up their intertwined hands to peck sweetly and the back of Hinata's hand. Hinata blushed an even darker shade of red.

As they talked about their plans for tomorrow, the sun had finally gone to rest. The moon was now shining over them. They stopped at Hinata's house and the smaller boy frowned sadly.

"I wish we could spend the night together."

Kageyama's mind immediately flooded with dirty thoughts but he brushed them away, instead choosing to remain silent. Hinata couldn't help but feel a little sad when Kageyama didn't respond, immediately thinking that perhaps he had crossed a line and panicked a little. He let go of Kageyama's hand and turned to him.

"Um..." he said awkwardly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Kageyama responded, "I'm looking forward to it."

They waved goodbye to each other and Kageyama turned around to walk back to his house. Hinata's heart was beating fast and his mind was racing. He could hardly control himself when he called out, 

"Did you really mean it?"

Kageyama turned around, staring at him. Hinata looked away, flushing like mad. Kageyama walked back over to him, standing in front of him. He didn't touch Hinata, merely looked down at him as he responded,

"Yes."

Hinata's heart beat picked up. They didn't say anything for a moment. Kageyama opened his mouth,

"Hina--"

"Kiss me."

Kageyama's eyes widened. Even Hinata was slightly surprised by his sudden request, but he stared up at Kageyama confidently. Kageyama blinked a few times before he grabbed Hinata's shoulders and leaned down to close the distance between them again. He pressed hard into Hinata, arms moving down to wrap tightly around his smaller boyfriend. He squeezed tightly to prevent Hinata from falling backward. Their lips smacked together, repeatedly kissing.

Hinata was taken aback when he opened his mouth slightly and Kageyama's tongue pushed inside of his mouth. Their tongues licked over the other's hotly. One of Kageyama's hands snaked down a little to rest over Hinata's butt. He suddenly gave a harsh squeeze, pulling up a little and Hinata squeaked, pulling away.

"H-Hey!" he said, "Watch your hands, sir!"

Kageyama smiled, kissing his nose lightly. The two grinned at each other before Kageyama leaned down to peck at his lips once more. 

"I... really love you," Kageyama breathed and Hinata blushed for the hundredth time that day.

"I love you, Kageyama."

The two hugged each other tightly before they finally parted. Hinata waved goodbye to his boyfriend and he skipped inside his house. 

He had just finished brushing his teeth and washing his face and pulled on his pajamas when Hinata's phone began to buzz.

From: Stupid Kageyama

I want to spend the night with you, too. That way I can hold you when I sleep.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat and he threw himself into bed, sighing loudly as he hugged his phone close to his chest. He smiled broadly before he reread the text. He giggled softly, thumbing over the keyboard as he typed out his final reply for the night. He placed his phone on the bedside table and shut his eyes. He didn't have to open Kageyama's next text to know what it said.

From: Stupid Kageyama

I love you too, idiot.


End file.
